1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cellular telephone support device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a cellular telephone support device easily secured to any standard cellular telephone and which is designed expressly to afford the user greater control and a more comfortable hold of their cellular equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there is little doubt that cellular telephones are extremely useful devices, they do little good if dropped or broken. When utilizing a cellular phone, maintaining a firm hold on the phone is of utmost concern. Should one pick up their phone with wet or slippery hands, or fail to maintain a firm grasp, the result can be that they drop their phone, damaging their expensive cellular equipment. As cellular telephones generally range in price from anywhere between fifty dollars to upwards of several hundred dollars for certain models, dropping a cell phone can be a costly mistake. Further, in this modern era, where cellular telephones boast digital address books and appointment calendars, breaking one's phone can result in an entire roster of contacts and information regarding important scheduled meetings being irrevocably lost.